Karena Itu Kau Dan Aku Mencintaimu
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: "Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto. Menunggu saat yang indah itu tiba. Karena itu kau dan aku mencintaimu"/ squel Ingatan tentangmu / NarufemSasu / RnR?


**Pairing: NaruFemSasu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Karena Itu Kau Dan Aku Mencintaimu**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Kau selalu bersamanya

Dia juga selalu bersamamu

Tak ada hari bagi kalian tak bertemu

Walaupun hanya untuk saling melemparkan senyum

Dan melakukan kebiasaan kesukaan kalian masing-masing

Bukankah ini menyenangkan Sasuke?

Bahkan semua orang menganggap kalian sepasang kesaih yang hanya membuatmu tersenyum kecil sampai tertawa canggung

Atau malah sebenarnya kau sedang menahan ssesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu?

Kau bukan orang yang perhatian tapi dengannya?

Kau tau perhatianmu hanya akan membuatmu merasakan sakit lagi

Tapi kau membiarkan dirimu merasakan sakitnya lagi

Kini semua orang tahu kenapa kau melakukannya

Karena itu dia dan kau mencintainya

Sekalipun kalian tak akan bersama

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang siswi kelas 3 semester awal yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswi dan siswa kelas 2 kecuali hanya satu orang yang tak perna takut padanya. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang siswa kelas 2 yang kini diketahui semua orang adalah adik kesayangan dari Sasuke. Tak ada yang berani menganggu Naruto karena mereka tahu pada akhirnya mereka juga harus berhadapan dengan senior terganas sekolah ini dan itu sama saja artinya mereka cari mati.

Namun kini hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang senjak Naruto putus dengan kekasihnya. Sasuke tak dapat membohongi jika dia senang namun ini kadang membuatnya kesal. Naruto selalu saja membuatnya kesal sekaligus khawatir. Sasuke bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia paling tidak menyukai ekspresi sedih dari adiknya itu. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin membuat adiknya tertawa meskipun itu menyakitinya. Oh bahkan Sasuke hanya berekspresi datar saat Naruto menanyakan nama seorang adik kelas 1 yang mungkin menjadi incarannya kini. Tak tahukah kau Naruto selalu ada perubahan ekpresi setiap kali kau melakukan atau menanyakan tentang gadis lain padanya? Ya ekspresi sakit namun tak ingin diakui oleh Sasuke.

Hinata. Dialah kekasih Naruto atau mungkin bisa kita sebut mantan kekasih Naruto. Gadis yang pendiam dan lemah lembut menurut Sasuke. Sasuke kadang menyerah saat harus berbicara dengan Hinata. Jika Sasuke terkenal dengan irit bicara maka Hinata terkenal dengan kelembutannya saat berbicara bahkan terkadang membuat Sasuke harus mengatakan "Hah?" berkali-kali karena suaranya yang sangat kecil namun siapa sangkah, dibalik sifat pendiamnya ternyata dia adalah gadis yang sangat posesif bahkan sekalipun dia telah putus dengan Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia mengetahui sifat gadis yang juga adik kelasnya itu. Gadis itu membuat Sasuke tercengang bahkan mendengus geli saat gadis itu mengirimnya pesan yang berisikan isi hatinya yang sakit saat Naruto berdekatan dengannya. Bermula dari Sasuke yang diseret paksa oleh Naruto untuk masuk kedalam perkumpulan ekskul karya ilmiah yang diikuti Naruto setiap hari jum'at padahal yang mereka lakukan berdua hanyalah mengobrol atau sesekali saling bercanda atau Naruto yang memamng suka bermanja ria dengan Sasuke bahkan mereka tak memperdulikan ketua ekskul karya ilmiah yang menjelaskan entah tentang apa karena Sasuke tak ingin tau lalu Sasuke akan kembali ke ekskul kesehatan yang dikutinya setiap hari jum'at dan sabtu setelah Naruto pulang untuk les hingga kebiasaan baru Naruto yang kini sering menunggui Sasuke setiap latihan ekskul pada hari sabtu. Ya hanya pada hari sabtu.

Terkadang teman-teman Sasuke sangat kesal karena jika ada Naruto maka Sasuke tak akan fokus lagi pada latihan dan mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyuruh Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Karena pada dasarnya saat kakak beradik itu bertemu mereka tak akan bisa dipisahkan lagi.

Namun tak seperti biasanya hari ini, hari jum'at yang biasanya Naruto pulang tapi kini dia berniat untuk menunggui Sasuke lagi tentunya dengan alas an yang lain.

"Kak, aku titip tasku ya" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Titip? Bukannya kau harusnya pulang?" Tanya Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Hehe, aku mau mengacau ekskul kakak" ucapnya santai dan dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Sasuke. Sebuah alasan yang selalu diucapkannya namun Sasuke tahu Naruto tak pernah benar-benar mengacau karena yang dilakukannya adalah mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar" ucap Sasuke namun tetap saja Naruto tertawa melihat ekpresi Sasuke, merekapun keluar dari ruang karya ilmiah dan berjalan berdua melewati koridor beberapa ruangan untuk menujuh ruang kesehatan yang diikuti Sasuke.

Beberapa pasang mata yang mereka lewati menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya tentang hubungan mereka. Namun tetap saja mereka berdua berjalan seolah tak melihat tatapan bertanya mereka. Atau mungkin memang hanya Naruto saja yang tak mengerti maksud tatapan mereka sebab setiap ada teman-temannya yang menatapnya dan Sasuke. Naruto pun mentautkan alisnya bingung melihat wajah mereka sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap datar kearah depan karena Sasuke mengerti jika mereka semua ingin tahu tentang hubungannya dan Naruto.

Inilah yang membuat mereka terkadang tidak suka jika ada Naruto. Lihatlah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dibawah pohon Sakura yang memang dekat dengan lapangan tempat anggota kesehatan itu berlatih diluar ruangan.

"Kakak tidak latihan?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada para calon anggota kelas 1 yang sedang diajari oleh anggota kelas 2 dan beberapa kelas 3.

"Aku cukup lihat dari jauh saja" ucap Sasuke cuek dan mereka kembali mengobrol dan bercanda. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dari ruang atas lantai dua. Seseorang dengan helaian rambut indigo menatap mereka tak suka dengan kesal dan marah. Ah dialah Hinata, mantan kekasih Naruto.

Mata lavendernya menatap nyalang pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah bermersaan dibawah pohon Sakura. Dalam pandangan mata Hinata yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berpegangan tangan dan sesekali Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada Sasuke yang matanya sibuk menatap anggota kesehatan. Walaupun kejadian yang sebenarnya Naruto sedang sibuk mengganggu Sasuke untuk berhenti menatap tajam pada segerombolan anggota yang dianggap sedang tidak serius latihan.

"Hey, kak. Berhentilah melototi mereka seperti itu. Kakak mau mata kakak keluar dari tempatnya?" dengus Naruto yang sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke "KAK?" dengan kesal Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke hingga menatapnya.

"Apa?" ucapnya dengan suara datar andalannya.

"Ayo, senyum" ucap Naruto dengan menunjukan cengiran andalannya, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli dan akhirnya tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Kau tersenyum dengan mudahnya hanya padanya

Kau seolah dikendalikan olehnya

Menuruti apapun keinginannya

Kenapa? Apa kau masih tak mengerti?

Kapan kau akan sadar Sasuke?

Sadar bahwa kau mencintainya

Atau mungkin kau sadar namun kau takut mengatakannya?

"Kak, lihat. Hinata mengirim pesan ini padaku" ucap Naruto menunjukan handphonenya pada Sasuke. tangan Sasuke dengan cepat merebut handphone Naruto untuk membca pesan lainnya. Pesan yang mengatakan kecemburuannya atas hubungan mereka dan ucapan selamat atas resminya hubungan mereka yang Hinata pikir berpacaran.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut atas balasan pesan yang dikirim Naruto pada Hinata lalu mengembalikan handphone itu. Ya. Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sasuke tahu sifat Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

Hari pun berlalu sama seperti biasa, tak pernah seharipun mereka tak bertemu meskipun hanya berpapasan jalan saja.

Hingga pada hari kamis, saat jadwal latihan tekwondo, Sasuke sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat Naruto melatih anggota baru sebagai senior kelas 2.

"Aku titip handphoneku ya kak" Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu dengan isengnnya membuka kontak pesan milik Sasuke. sebuah kenyataan pahit lagi-lagi menghampirinya dan menghancurkan hatinya.

Mata Sasuke membola saat membaca pesan itu. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke merubahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Aku juga sayang padamu" sebuah pesan dari seorang siswi kelas 1 yang Sasuke ketahui adik angkat Naruto. Siswi yang pernah menjadi penyebab perkelahian antara Naruto dan Hinata. Siswi dengan helaian rambut pinknya dan mata hijau.

Tak perlu bertanya pada Naruto, Sasuke pun tahu apa maksud dari pesan itu. Pesan yang menunjukan kejelasan hubungan mereka berdua kini. Rasanya Sasuke ingin marah pada Naruto tapi niatan itu menghilang saat Sasuke sadar kalau itu hanyalah tindakan bodoh.

Jadi yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menatap datar dan mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan untuk siapapun yang mendekatinya bahkan Narutopun di buat bingung dengan Sasuke saat itu.

"Kak, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya diam saja. Bahkan sampai latihan selesai Naruto benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke.

Merekapun berjalan bersama kehalte bus. Sasuke masih tetap hanya diam meskipun Naruto mengajaknya berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya dan menatap datar Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" pertanyaan bodoh yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui jawabannya oleh Sasuke. mata Naruto pun sempat membola sebelum kembali biasa lagi.

"Pacar, dia pacarku sekarang" mata Sasuke yang awalnya fokus pada arah bus seketika memandang Naruto tajam.

"Kau menjadikannya pelampiasanmu" ucap Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto. Dengan tenang Naruto menjawab.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu" ucap Naruto santai. Sasukepun hanya diam dan berjalan mendekati pintu halte karena bus tujuannya sudah tiba. Sebelum memasuki bus Sasuke berbalik sebentar menghadap Naruto.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku, Naruto" ucapnya lalu memasuki bus tanpa menoleh lagi pada Naruto yang masih berada dihalte menunggu busnya.

.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke. Naruto tak benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Hubungan mereka hanya bertahan sebentar bahkan sebelum mencapai satu bulan mereka akhirnya putus. Lalu fakta yang membuat Sasuke lebih Sakit adalah Naruto kembali bersama Hinata. Dan inilah akhirnya yang membuat Sasuke sadar akan keberadaannya dimata Naruto.

T_T

Dua hari berlalu semenjak akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata kembali berpacaran. Tak ada lagi pesan yang biasa Naruto kirim tiap malamnya untuk Sasuke meskipun hanyalah sebuah ejekan. Kini Sasuke merasakan perasaan rindu pada adik kesayangannya. Bahkan hari ini. Dihari kedua Sasuke sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan adiknya itu. Rasanya seolah mereka kembali saling tak mengenal padahal ini baru dua hari kembalinya mereka. Tapi rasanya sudah semenyakitkan ini bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar kini keberadaannya dimata Naruto hanyalah sebuah tempat dimana dia harus mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Bahkan Sasuke sadar semua yang Naruto lakukan adalah untuk membuat Hinata cemburu. Sasuke sadar dan dia merasah bodoh telah membiarkan perasaan suka menghampirinya untuk Naruto. Ingin marah tapi Sasuke sadar dia tak akan mampu marah pada Naruto. Karena dia adalah Naruto dan Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

Dan kini Sasuke ingin melupakan Naruto dihatinya, meskipun sakit. Tapi sebelum itu Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Naruto. Mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Naruto lalu setelah itu barulah Sasuke akan melupakannya.

Bertemu di taman sekolah itulah janji mereka.

"Kak, Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto langsung saat dia sampai.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke lagi.

"Ada yang inginku sampaikan padamu" ucap Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Aku. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Mungkin ini mengejutkan untukmu, aku juga. Aku tak tahu ini sejak kapan tapi aku sadar rasa itu tumbuh, meskipun tak begitu denganmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku tak akan mengganggumu dengan Hinata karena aku akan menghapus perasaan ini segera. Jadi kita bisa kembali menjadi kakak dan adik seperti biasa" ucap Sasuke panjang lalu berbalik pergi dengan berlari menujuh gerbang sekolah melewati Naruto.

"Maafkan aku kak. Menyakitimu juga" ucap Naruto pelan sama sekali tak memandang Sasuke yang pergi menjauh hinga sebuah suara keras membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dengan kaget.

**"CKIIITTT….. BRUUKK"**

"KAKAK!" penyesalan dua kali lipat menghampiri Naruto.

Terimakasih Naruto

Terimakasih

Karena kau membuat aku sadar bahwa aku juga manusia yang memiliki kelemahan akan cinta

Aku senang karena merasakannya darimu meski dimatamu mungkin aku tak berarti

Aku jatuh cinta padamu

Meskipun kau tak sama

Tapi mengungkapkannya padamu sudah lebih dari cukup

Naruto jika dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu lagi bolehkah aku berharap lebih padamu?

Jika kau Tanya mengapa

Maka jawabanku adalah

Karena itu kau dan aku mencintaimu

.

Tangisan kini menjadi satu dalam kesunyian, saat semua teman-teman Sasuke berada dirumah sakit termasuk Naruto. Naruto juga ingin menangis saat mengetahui keaadaan Sasuke kritis namun dirinya merasa dia tak pantas menangis karena dialah penyebab ini terjadi. Andaikan dia mencegah Sasuke berlari pergi mungkin mobil itu tak akan menabrak Sasuke.

"Hiks… bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa seceroboh itu berlari tanpa melihat jalan hingga tertabrak?" ungkap salah seorang teman Sasuke "Naruto, kau yang pertama ada disana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya namun Naruto hanya diam dan menatap kosong pintu dimana tubuh sang kakak tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Dalam pandangan kosongnya, Naruto terkenang akan setiap momennya bersama orang yang selama ini menjadi kakaknya. Kedekatan mereka hingga kemesraan mereka yang menimbulkan gossip dikalangan seluruh siswa dan siswi. Naruto, tersadar akan jahatnya dirinya pada Sasuke hingga membuatnya merasakan sakit. Mungkin Sasuke telah lama sadar bahwa kedekatan mereka dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk membuat Hinata cemburu. Naruto sadar dia telah jahat pada Sasuke. namun tak dapat dipungkirinya kehangatan dan kelembutan yang dimiliki Sasuke yang tak pernah ditunjukan pada siapapun kecuali dirinya membuatnya merasakan gejolak yang aneh setiap bersama sang kakak meskipun rasa itu selalu ditepisnya.

Hingga seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Sasuke dan membuat air mata Naruto pecah mengalir tanpa suara.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami. Namun inilah takdir yang ta-"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan lebih dari sang dokter Naruto memasuki ruangan itu dan menghampiri tubuh yang telah tertutup kain itu. Naruto membuka kain yang menutupi wajah cantik sang kakak yang selalu dipujinya setiap malam jika mereka sedang saling berkirim pesan. Wajah yang selalu menatap datar pada semua hal terkecuali dirinya. Kini wajah itu terlihat pucat dan … damai. Seolah tak memiliki beban apapun.

Air mata makin deras membasahi pipi Naruto saat kedua lengannya mengangkat tubuh tak beryawa itu kedalam pelukannya. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun namun isakannya terdengar jelas membuat teman Sasuke yang lainnya makin meneteskan air mata mereka.

.

.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Naruto seorang diri yang masih bertahan menatap pusaran milik Sasuke. sebuah senyum terkembang dibibirnya meskipun itu menyakitinya. Lalu diapun berbalik untuk pulang dengan sebuah senyum yang masih bertengger diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku kak, menyakitimu padahal kau sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku tak membohonginya juga jika aku masih mencintainya. Dan kali ini aku tak ingin mengatakan menyesal atas apapun. Karena mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berdoa agar dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu kembali dengan keadaan dan perasaan yang sama. Aku juga akan berdoa agar saat itu tiba kita bisa saling mengingat agar ikatan benang merah kita dapat dengan mudah tersambung. Kak, tunggu aku dikehidupan selanjutnya dan aku berjanji akan mencintaimu seperti kau mecintaiku"

Hembusan angin mengiringi langkah Naruto menjauh seolah membisikan sesuatu yang sempat membuat Naruto berhenti menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto. Menunggu saat yang indah itu tiba. Karena itu kau dan aku mencintaimu" mata biru itu membola sebentar sebelum sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya lalu Naruto kembali berbalik menjauh.

END

Diselesaikan dalam waktu hampir 3 jam. Jadi maaf kalau kurang banyak disana-sini. Miako buru-buru buat kejer fic yang lain. Miako ucapin terimakasih buat teman-teman semua. Jangan lupa ya di review, catetan dikit, Fic ini asli tentang cinta Miako jadi gak Miako jelasin secara detail karena bikin nyesek banget tapi sampai ** itu adalah khayalan Miako. Lah gak mungkin dong Miako mati, trus ini yang ngetik jadi siapa. Ok, Miako jadi gak cek typo lagi karena mau cepet ngejer tugas yang lain jadi maaf kalau banyak Typo ya, Minna. Hehe okok, sekian dari Miako, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha,,,, daaadaahhhh….


End file.
